Cory In the House: The Anime
by santajp456
Summary: Cory has to go to a new school where some are not what they seem.


コリー・イン・ザ・ハウス：マンガ

Cory in The House: _The Manga_

 **[** Cory in the house is written in front of a fake studio audience **]**

It has been a month since Cory left DC to go to go with his father to his new job as gourmet chef in a famous japanese restaurant. Cory still could call his friends from DC. His two best friends were Meena and Newt. Cory still communicated with them over syipe ,but now he was one day from starting his in his new school Sio Academia…

Prologue:

Hi my name is Cory Baxter... I'm the new kid, moving in getting it done and I'm officially the candidate for having some fun! You know! I just moved to a place called Tokyo so my dad can cook American styled food for this restaurant. I had to come with him to Tokyo. Today is my first day of school! I mean what could possibly go wrong!

Chapter 1: Getting The A

I packed up my bag and ran out the house. Dad said goodbye as I ran out. The streets were oddly clear today and there were not that many cars. After walking for about 2 minutes I made it to the crossroad that would lead me to the school. There were three paths. One right, one left and the last one was straight. I confidently walk forward and turn right. Suddenly I get hit from the back! I then face planted onto the ground. ?: "Are you ok!? Im sorry! I was just running and I didn't see you!" I looked up and saw a incredibly attractive girl standing over me. I stumbled on to my feet. Cory: "Im ok! I was just going to school myself. My name is Cory." ?: "Well hello Cory. Wait do you go to Sio High School!" Cory: "Why yes I do madam." ?: "So you're probably the new kid everyone is talking about." Cory: "Im popular already!?" ?: "Well I need to get to school! I have to meet with a teacher early! Bye!" Cory: "Bye" As she left I felt something in my nose. I picked up a spare tissue from my backpack. It was a nosebleed. Now if you are wondering how I can go to this school it is because this is a international school. It teaches a large range of languages. It has some of the smartest students in Japan. Many go on to work at large companies!

I walked up to school. It took about 10 minutes ,but it was fine. It had the words "GO LYNXS!" on the front of the school doors. I opened the door. I got ready for my first day and walked through the doors.

Chapter 2: AYY LMAO

I walked into the school and saw a wave of students walking to class to class. I walked in looking around at my new surroundings. It was a new beginning for me. I then heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall student who looked mad. The Tall Student: "GET OUT OF THE WAY BAKA!" I then got shoved out of the way. The rest of the day a pretty normal. There was this one weird thing. There were a group of students that seemed to be observing me all day. One of them was the girl from the door. There was also that nice girl from the walk to school. There were also 2 other boys that seemed to be watching me. 24/7 I saw at least one of them. It was near 7th period when I put my books back into my locker. As I was putting my book "Fortnite: The Book" down I noticed that there was a note in the back of my locker. I pulled it off. It said "Meet us at 3:30pm Friday on the roof…. Be there…." I never thought people would try fighting me on my first week! I just want to be the new kid getting it done. After school I walked back home. Dad: "How was your first day at school." Cory: "It was ok" Dad: "Cheer Up spud! It will get better. I promise."

Chapter 3: Like A Video Game

It has been a few days since I have started being at this school. It is my first Friday. It is so satisfying to make it to Friday. To make things even better it is a bright and sunny day. At lunch I usually sit alone ,but today another person is at the i'm lonely table. I feel like I have seen this kid before. I scooch over to talk to him. Cory: "Hi bro!" ?: "Ahhhhhhh… Hi?" Cory: "Do you want a skittle?" ?: "You better come tonight…" Cory: "NANI!?" Then kid then went off to another table. Cory: "Weird… How does he know!? Well carp… I think they were spying on me! Ok Cory everything is ok… you won't be killed... "

Chapter 4: Smol

I have been preparing for this event all day. I slowly walk up the stairs and pull the door open. I walk out the door and see a group of kids waiting on the roof for me. The roof was pretty small so It was pretty easy to see them. It was the kid from lunch, the girl from the door incident, the sweet girl and there was also another person I hadn't seen around the school. This was it. The person who was unknown to me walked up to me. ?: "Take this stone…" The person then pulled out a blue shiny rock from his pocket. ?: "You might be worthy of these powers…" Cory: "Sorry man... ,but I don't take drugs." ?: "DRUGS!? THIS IS NOT A DRUG!" Then the stone started rapidly glowing. ?: "Sorry about this mate…" I them felt a sharp pain in my back and blacked out.

-1 Hour Later-

?: "Is this the kid we are looking for?" ? (2): "How can this guy be worthy? Where is his potential?" ? (3): "Come on, we don't know what he can do yet…" Cory: "... What happened? WHA!" You know it is not everyday you wake up on a couch in a place that looks like a secret FBI facility. ? (3): "Oh good, You are awake."

Chapter 5: Lots of plot…

I have had some time to settle down. They seem to not want me to freak out too much. I'm still sitting on their couch trying to find out what I have gotten myself into. ?: "Ok my name is Orio. Cory i'm going to need you to work with me here. You have been chosen to save the world from evil. There are five stones of power called Ultistones. Each stone has been passed through history. Each era they pick a new wave of wielders. Each stone also has it own powers in the universe to wield. The stone has chose you. The stones has pulled us together by fate." Orio then again handed the stone out to me from the palm of his hand. I slowly reached out to grab the stone. ?(2): "We have a crime! Lets Go!" I then quickly took the stone. Orio: "Come with us. You will need to get adapted to your powers." I then started walking out with the new team that I had joined. ?(2): "My name is Tunna. Try not to fail." ? (3): "My name is Pai." Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy my first battle.

Chapter 6: 3,2,1 Fight!

As we run to the location I see the layout of the base. It seems to be like a air hanger underground with the door leading to a line of stairs. Somehow the stairs lead to the city metro. I just followed the team the whole way to the place. Once we got off we walked to a abandoned warehouse and stopped outside. Tunna: "Our sensors caught a large bust of energy coming from this warehouse. Everyone suit up just in case things get rowdy." Suddenly their stones flashed a burst of light. Suddenly instead of some high schoolers I saw full blown superheros. They even had matching helmets. Orio's suit was blue with red streaks. Tunna's suit was pink and looks inspired by sharks. Pai's was dark purple with streaks of light purple mixed in. Cory: "You guys look so cool!" Orio: "You will be able to do this too when you adapt to your power." Pai: "Time to go in! Cory stay out here for your safety."

The team then snuck into the warehouse.

-5 Minutes Later…-

Cory: "I wonder how my team is doing… It has kinda been long to check a situation…" BOOM! BLAM! Then the warehouse exploded. I know you are probably thinking man that's it for cory. Cory dies in infinity war or stuff like that ,but I had another chance. I felt death and lived to tell the tale…

Prologue 1.5 :

Hi my name is Cory Baxter... I'm the new kid, moving in getting it done and I'm officially the candidate for having some fun! You know! I just moved to a place called Tokyo so my dad can cook American styled food for this restaurant. I had to come with him to Tokyo. Today is my first day of school! I mean what could possibly go wrong!

FAST FORWARD

Chapter 4: Smol 1.5

I have been preparing for this event all day. I slowly walk up the stairs and pull the door open. I walk out the door and see a group of kids waiting on the roof for me. The roof was pretty small so It was pretty easy to see them. It was the kid from lunch, the girl from the door incident, the sweet girl and there was also another person I hadn't seen around the school. This was it. The person who was unknown to me walked up to me. Cory: "WAIT A MINUTE! Orio! Tunna! Pai! I have done this before! Get me to the base quickly!"

Chapter 5: Lots of plot… 1.5

Orio: "You saved us…" Tunna: "That can't be how our story ends…" Pai: "No…" The mood had changed from a strong and confident team to a weak and scared band of potential heroes. I then stood up on the couch. Cory: "Guys… I know this is a hard time ,but we can get through it! Each and every one of you were b dasses back there! You each have abilities that I wish I had! We can get through anything as a team! We got a second chance and i'm gonna use it! Whos with me! " They were all looking at me after my mini speech. It could have been me ,but I saw hope in their eyes. Tunna smirked and said "What do we do then glorious leader?". Cory: "Now we mess up some criminals!"

Chapter 6.5: The New Future

Every Since then we have been a superhero team. Well I has only been a week since all that happened. My powers still hasn't activated yet ,so i'm the guy behind the computer most of the time. It is still cool though. Saving the world one person at a time.

THE END

Preview: See Cory rise to fame and master his new powers. Cory and the team will stop criminals from around the world. When a crime lord goes to Los Angeles; The home of Cory's sister raven. Cory will have secrets be unraveled and new adventure will spark!

Ě̴̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̘͔̪͖͔̼̟̩̱̗̹̪͖̞̖̖͚͎̞̹͓̪̬̯̙̤̱̣̘̼̭͔̤̯̻͉̟̦̩̬͔͚̝͖̤͈̗̟̝̼̘̟̠̖̪̟̦̮͔͖̼̗͍̘̘̗̼̙̠͙̖̳̖͍͉͇̬̯̘̱̺͇͎͙̲͔͕̺̫̮̯̫̘͓̟̪̣͉̻͉̣̞̩͍͍̯͙̯̰̼̞̺̜̝̳͕͕͔̹̪̖̱͇̣̩͈̮͇̣̜̤̪͔͔̹͔͕̬̦͇͚̗̣͚̬̳̩̳̩̜͓̥̥͈͔̯͙͖͍̫̺͉͓̬̻̮̥̥͕͈̞͗́̄̈́͊͗̒̊̈́̋͊̔̎͋̆̿͊̈́̃̅̏̆̍̂̇́͐͐̍͊̐̾̍̎͐͗̅͆̽͐̃̍͛̉̈́̈́͛̎́͊͑̇̓͗̌͋̑͋̎͋͋͑́́͛͐̔̾̿̔̆̂̏̈́̈̂̍̋̿́̄͌̔̌̈́͌̿̊̿̅̃̆̓̑̊̑͑̌̓̎́͒̀̌̓̇͂̉̈́̉͛́̿͗̃̃͊̀̆͌̂̽̉̑̈͒̆͐̆̔̇͗̅̌͐̽͐̅̔͛͋́̒͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅṿ̴̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̺͍͚͈͇̙̦̬̺͇͈̪͈̯͖̗̙̙͚̫̦̖̬͈̮̮̬͓̱͎̮̩͈̬̤̺̭̬͖̬̟͔̘̱̠͉̪͇͇̱̥̗͈̝̣̝̫̙͙̣̘̤͈̠̹̙͓̘̣̮͚͔̺̟̠̺̤̼̳͕̻̘̰͙̟͈̗̲̞͇̭̹̰̞̳̦̳̝̜̯̱̩͎̟͔̩͕̠̫̱̪̠̹͚̙͙͕̟͎͔̦̱̹̳͚͕̙͍̮̜͇̬͔̮̘͇̭̳̣͚͍̤͔͖̟̣̫͎̬̻̠͖̪̘̼̫̺̘̟̹̠̹̻̲̬̘̱̗̳̮̥̟͇͔̫͚͇̤̟̻̩̝͍̞̺̬̖̯̮͍̟̖̪͒̂͛͐́͑̓̇̀̈́̀́́̃͆̋̓̅̐͋͛͌̐̂̈́͌͂͌͊̋̃̈̋̑̎́̇̈́͂̓̽̇̿͗̃̿̈̓̓̉̿̄̍́͐͑̀̔̋̈̃̓̎̿̈́̍̐̎̐̓͗̊́̍͒̓͆͑́̿͂́́̋̑͐͛͗͐̎̏̀͂̇̏̓̉͛̃̉̇͌̓̎͌̈́͑͗͊̆͐̒͋͌̓͒̈́̊̾̅̓͗̀̒̽̓̃̉̅̍̂̂̐̍͒̇͗̆̀͂̇͒̅͑̋̎̾͛̽̈̿͒̈́̐̔̇͒̀̎͂̇̀̅̀̃̈́̇̒̑̌̍͊͐̐́̔́̿͑̉̄̿͂̒̇̈́̽̈́͆̀̐̐̐͗͗̌͑̿̀̓̉̉̿̌̽̆͑̽͋̊͛̅͂͌̀̃̏̋̌̌̽͂͆̒̆̍̃̓̅̽̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̼̟̹̪͍̩̼̘̹̺̜̰̳̱̙̺͕͚̯͇̱̼͈̝̗̻̱̟̳̼͇̞͖̺̺̰͇̠̣̪̻͓̜̬̰̝̼͓͎̩̬̯̲̭̖͖̦̤͙̞̞̥̭̞͉̠̥̰͎̻̭̻̫̝̞̖̮̳̲̗̟̦̱̳̱̖̼͕̺̭̣̼̞̫̬̫͓͖̲̙̪͈̭͚̱̬͓̖͕͎͙̫̱̯͈̣̳̭̺̗̘̞̭͓̦̣̰͕̜̘͍̭̱̪͕̗̮̮͇̮̲̟̗̣͈̩͍̥̤͉͕̙̠͖̝͍̳̱̗̖͔̗̠̫͕̼͈̬̤̹̱̜̝̱͕͎̣͔̻̺̝͓̯̣̺̖̳̠̞̫͙̲̩̣̺͔͓̰̫̺͖̙͍͉͈̳̥͖̖̹̱͉̰̭̮̪̙̯̗͔̞̞̜͚̿̿͑̽͋̇̆͊̈́̄͂̄̆̔̓̔̆͑̑̎̇̈́̃̃̿̅͗̒̋͗́̏̊̌͛̀̇̈́̄̾̅̓̂͌̇͌́̍́̃̏͆̀̓̉̓͌̆̊͌̌̽̈́̍͆̄̀͗̓̊̑̊̔̀̋̉̈́̈́̍͂̍̊̋̋̀̅̿̋́͌͊̑̊̇̌̀͑̉͗̌̄̈͛̽̽̒̋͂̌͂̉̈́̊͊̓́̆́̈̀̀͒̌̄́̋́̏͑̽̄̍̓͋̓͋́̀͒͌̀̈́͗́͋̆͂̆̓̾̔͗͐̽̂̌͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̟̟̣̤͓͈̪̣͚̟͚͚̭̬̖̟̜͇̗̰̬̩̦̖̝͈̲̝̗͔̭̖̜̳̖̜̜̦͙̩̼͙͔̮̱̠̟̺̣̦͈̝̟̞̮̠͈̥͙̼̭̞̫̦̺͕͈͍͚͈̣̹̦͚̱̪̯͇̪͖̦̰͎͕̺͚̭̝̞͙̯̞͓̗͚̬͖̯̟̟̥͚̝̩̲̜͖͎̬̣̥̺̣̻͓̫͇͇͕̝̦̠͉͉̜͚̩̜͈̺̫̬̝̣̜̠̣̞̭̥̲̼̹̣͍͕̙͉̫̹̲͉̞̟͈̩͕̳͉̳̜͕̤͙̺̬͖̥̥̜̺̯̟̰͓̝̤͍͍̺̺̘͈̯͓̠̯̝̜̼͚̞̪͇͈͚̣͉͎̤̙̞̯͓̺̮̎͋̔́̐̋͗̆́͋̔͌͑̏̌̄͆̑̾̓̇͛̂̃̊̓̉̋̂̒̓͐͐̑͋͋͋̊͛͑̿̊͌͋̈́̈́͂̍̀̈́͒̓́́̂͋̎̂̌́̋͆͊̈́̈͌̌̏̊̽̊̊̉̌̈́̑̏̑̆͊͂̈́́͋̃͑͆̂́̂̓̈̔̆́͌́͂͗̋̋͌͂̀͋̈̃̍̾͊͑̇͂̾̉͗̍̆͑̊̐̎͂̈́̽̔̐̔̔̆̏̾̅͛̒̽̆̍̿͋͗̃͊̏̾́͋͛̒̀̃̍̓̿̋͌̃͂̾̆͐̂̃̓̏̿̂̈́̓̄͛͌̀͛̍̽̀̓͐̔̐̀͑̑̓̈́̏̑͐̊̈͊̑̋̏̆̂̀͋̽͆͂́̽̓͐̄̄͋̀͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅy̴̨̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̥͉̬͚̙̣̩̜̙̦̯̗̭̻͔͕̙̖͙̯͓̱̥̳̻̘̠̭͈̟͖̻̻̺̮̳̮̲̫̯̰̦̗͔̥̹̺̪̝̙̝̘̲̞̺̪̖̹͉̝̾̓̃͂̿͑͗̇̑͆̅͆͒͒̎̀̽̒͌̐̅̍̓͗̏͂̎͒́̅͋̐͗͛̎̑͋̔͂̓̈́̃̊̀̌̏̅͂̄̔̈́́͑̐̈́͛͛̍̇͂̀̂͆̉͆̀͛͒̀̇̀́̀̋̌̀̽̓̏̇̎̆̇̌̀͆̀̾͂́̓̅̿̐͐̈́̈̌͐̌͑̈́̃̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̱͈͈̤̝̪̖̰͓̥͚͙̩̹̜̞̩̰̝̹̠͈̦̘͈͚̪̥͚̓̌̍͌͊͛̋̑͋̂̈́̍̆̂̽̀̈́͗̃̽͌̏͗͒̆̉̑͆̑̍͑̈́̽̊̔̋̂̅͒̆͘̕͜͜ͅͅs̷̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͎̞̫̤͙̣̺̱̣͙̱̝̼̪̪̦̘̺̩̥͉̤̘̼̺͇̱͔̪͚̻̺͎̬̟̗̪͇̗̯̻̱͙̏̈́͐̈́͌̔͆͛͊̏́̅̉̅̆͐͌̈́̇̔̈́́͂̌̄̂̑͋̓́́̅̏̍̿͌̊̈́͛̽̔̎̅͆̌̂́͋́̽́͛̓̀̏̓͗̏̽͊́̏͒̂͐̎̂͒̍̏̓͒͊͐͋́̃̋̒̀͊͗̿̈͋̈̌͐̾͒͋̉̒̍̓̑͒́͂͌̏̋̆̋́͂̐̈́̒̈̆̆̈́́̉̈͊̓͒̎̎͛́̒̾͋́͂͒̾̅̃́̌̏̀͛̏̿͂̉̈́̊̃̾͌̐̀̈́̊̀̑̈́͋̀̓́̇̓̉̓̀͛̾͊̈͊̇͗͂̃̉̆̓͆̂̈̆̓̂̐̃͗̔̈̆͋͆̽͑̎́͐̑̋́́̑̓̈̆͑̇̌̽͆̀̒̿̎̏͗̓̾́̐͛͐̿̌͑̈́̃́̈́͛͛̅̆̀̍͋͊͑̈́̈́̎́̑͐̇̉̎̑̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̡̛̙̤̳̠͇͇̮̣͓̜̬͎̹̙̯̺̟͂͋̓̽͒̃̇̀̔̃̈͐̿́̑̓͑̒̍͆̋͗͂̀̆̏̾͋̀̐̄͐̈́̂̆͒̉̈̂͊̈́̒̀̈̍̑̽̑̇̂̃͐̿͐̀̾̀̏̊̒͗̃̽̈́́͛̈́̀̌̍̅́̅̉̑̀̄̉̄̕̚̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅǭ̴̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̭͈̪̹͈͉̺̤̤̟͇͎͔̞̦̜͇̰̝̠͈͓̮͈̘͔̺̼̩͍͔͚̤͓̜͈͓̙̱̻͕̖͚̩̫̬̘̬̦̟͉̘̘̰̦̼̣̳͇̱̞͍̦̟̫̠̹̘̤͔̣͈̱̝͕͚̙͇͈͉̹͇̞̼̻̰̥̟̺͙̤͕̜͚̲̩̗̺̫͙̹̪͈̜̯̰͍̳̘͎͇͇̪̭̹̥̞͖̤͈͍̙̥͉̳̙͉̳̩͔̝͎͉͙̖̻̜̠̝̟̩͇͎͈͎͚̞͉͓̘̹͖̦̼̘̝̤̗̰̝̲̬̼̜̮̮̗͙̬̟͓̣̮̜̮̥̝͔̱̭͙̬̗̪̼̠̰̱̙͉̳̟̻̥̰̙̖̩̲͖̺̙̤͎͕͓̩̥̤͙̝̳̮̭̯͈̪͕͇͕̲̙̳̞̹̩̤̯͉̝̠̩͈̫̝͉̖͕͑̈͑̈̀̍͐̈̌̍̄̃͂͆̿͋̅̽͗̀̾̌͂̀̔͑̄̓̓̽͂̐̽͛́͐̊̈́̀̌͒̽̈́̔́̀̈́͑̏͊̊̓͋̊͐̃͆͑̈́͒̓́̓̃̓̓͑̌͌́͆̓̓̉̌͌͂́̽̎̂͛́͆̂̽͆̎́͐́͊́̅̈́͛̀̀̾́̎͆͋̍̉̉̌͑̊͂̉̒̃̍̈̊͑̂̈̃̿̈̀̀̍̈́́̓͒̀̄̂̄͛̀̒̂̔̊̂̓̌͋̄̃͐͐̀̽͐̍̅̏̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̥͍̠̪̞̟̳̞̯͖̞͖̱͖̺̪͙̳̦͍̘͍̟̻̼͈̩̤͚̙̟̺͍͖̺̖̰͖̣̝̤̰̱̖̫͓̘̯̝̬̲͙͎̼̘͖̞͕̺͇͙̤̯̫̗̤͚̮͖̩̱͍̙͎̮̲͓̩̹͔͈̥͍͖̻̟̪͔̤͈̻̣̲̲͙̰͔̜̞͍̜̖̲̙̮͙͈̤̹͓̺͙̟͙̹̪̳̮̰̰͖̗̫͕̮͇͇̯̭̣͙̘͉̝̲͕̠͇̲͕̦̟̼̗̲̟̬͓̭̥̲͙̦̩̪̩̤̮̝̠̲̥͈͎̻͕̮̗̣̣̝̝̙̙͎̬̞̟͔̫͔̱͙̺̻̭̫̰̫̞̲̠͔̬̝͉̫͓̝̝͓̹̦̘̱̈̈̽̈́͛̿͑̒̔̌͐̏̓̑̂̄͊͒̏̿̈̿̾̈́̆͐͗́̇̂͑̎̿͂̏̈́̎́̔͊̉͗͐̌̓̏͋͂͂̅̅͊̅͂̑̓͊͛͒̈́̃̈́͛̂́̌́̂̅͗̇̐̈̆̏̏̓̊̉̂́̀̐̄̈̔̈́̽̒̈́͊̈́͐͋̎̌̓̉̓͐̏̄͗͂̈́̀͆̈́̓͐̔͐̇̎̃̆̏̋̈́̒̒̀̐̎͑̾̔͆̀͐̈̔͐̈́̎̈́͌̅̆̒͊͐̏͐̏͐̅̆́̅̒̄̅̊̅͐̏̄̋̉̔͌͌̎̒̄͋̊̑̒̄̒̽̔́̀̒̈́͊̎͂̑͋̔̊͒̊̓̏̅̑̅͛̈́̆̀̎̇̀̃̅̿̌̅͗͂͊̆́̿͒̀͑͐̀̂̒̑́͊̇̈͑͑̈́̽̂̏̓̒̄̇̏̅̈́́͗̈́͋̽͊͒́͌̔͑̈́̋͑̀͑̌̾̾͊̄̆͗̀̏͂͂͆̎͐̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̵̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̩̖͍̱͔͙̩͉͇͈̗͔̩̟͔͍̬̟̜̜̰̙͉͈̟͚̖̬̯͉̭͙͇͎̖͉͍̩͉̙̙̥̣̪̠̰̩̪͍̫̦̘̫̬͈͕͓̲̘͓̲͚͈̪̥̙̱̱̩̱̤͕̭̰̲̘͕̻̼̻̥̠͈̰̮̼̥̙̩̟̞͇̗̦̬̙̥͇͇̜̱̠̦͔̲̯͈̬̲̙̳̬̫̪͇̣̩̜̗͓͙̮̬̻͈̝͎͉̺̼̯͚̘̳̗͖̯̭̗̰̰̱͙̰͙̲̬̻͎͓͍̞͉̩̩̝͕̥̣͇̥̜̮̲̗̱̻̤͔̼̱͙͕̫͖͉̤͈̜̯̦̩͚͇͖̺͚̻̮͎͔̖̜͛̎̈́̽̾͌͑͌̀͂͒͒́͗́̂̅͑͆͋́̾̊͊̓̎͂̏̐̅̀̓̄̊̈́̐̍̎̊̓͂̍̌̀̀̄̈̓̇͌́̓́̽̓́̆̓̇̂̋̔̆́̎̌̑̍̿̓̈̿̏̃͗̈́͂̊̽̽̽̃̀̒̾̑́͆̊̊̍̌́̃̄͗̾͑̆̄̆̅̐̂̈́̾͊̈́̋̋̾̎̓̾̓̾͂̇͒͑̋͊͋͗̂͋͆́̿̑̋̈̈́͒̅̓̈́̒̽̓̒̽͛͆̈̄̀̓͛̾̈̃̾̈̈́̅̓̀̄̀́̆̍̀͂͐͗͗͛̈́̔͋̾̉̌͒̆͛̌͐͛̿̓͂̍̂̅̍̓̉̅̓̅̽͑͋̈́͛̂̈͌̾̏̒̐̋̉̒͋̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̮̜̱̜̝̤͉̰̼̜̤͕͙͔̮͎̺̣̗̬̳̳͚̦͚͖̪̺̟̤̭̥͕̫̱̰͔̝͙̤̝̘̬̞̺̗̳̯̬̹̤̪̮̠̻̻̼̹̤̪̹̞͇͓̰̺̙͉͔̣̙̘̥̳̰͎̰̭͙̘̲̲̉̿́̏̆̽̄͆̐̍͑̅̀̇͊̾̇͌́̈̈́̐̓̐̾̀̔͐̓͗͊̑̇̈́̍͛̽̓́̏͂̆̔͗̉́͌̇͊̐̔̈́͛͋͂̊̿̈́̉̐͂͑̓̀̇̓͗̂̆̑̾̆͌̆͛͊̉͐̽̎̒̃̂͒́̒́͛͋̽̀̉̈́̽̀̃͂̇̇̃͆̾̅͂̂̀̂̊̓̎̈́̽̈́̔͒̍͆̍̍̓̽́́̒́̓̃̍̓̇̌͌̆̓̾͆͛͑̓̌̔͗̈́̍̅̍̿̒̅̔̎̒̍̓́̀̈͆̏̓̏̓̈́͆͐̊̀̊̆͂̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝n̵̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̹͖̭̣͉̗͚͈͕̬͍̙͉̙̩̜̩̣̫̯͈̦̯͓̻̺̗̭̠̰̰̮̭̘̖̩̤̟̳͕̝̱̦̙̥̻͈̹̭̫̣̲̓̄̎̃̈́̊̏͗̃̉͊̀́̇̔͊̑͘͘͝͠͠ͅę̷̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̘̺̩̯̫̻̣̮͔̦̦̖͚̩̤͇̭̙̦̠̞͇͖̝̗̮͎̤̪̜̲̣̹̗̤̻̯͇̳̥̮͕̼̣̻̜͍̞̟͎̮̠̘͇̪̲͍̖̮̘̙̳͍͍̝͓̝̮̰͕̱̖̞̪̖̬͎̳̭̘̖̳̹̦̫͉̙̳̭̩̫̝̪̰͉̰̖̗̟͍͕͓̩͓͖͚̳̜̻͉̺̝̝̳͙̱̘̟̹͔̬͔̦̩̮̳͋̿̎̒̿̽͂͊̽̅͗͋̈́̌̔̈́̀͛́̂̂̾͌̂̽̑̍̀͋͐͊͊̀̈̈́͊̋̽́̄̔̂̉̏̀͒̽̌͋͊͑̋͗̍̎̇̈́̈́́̈̍͗͂̒̃͌͂̃̃̊̅̈̿̈́̌̉̾̿̒̌̈́̾̎̀̈́͗̉̑͛̎́́̇̆̍̇́́̾̈͋̓̊̒̈́͑͋̓̀̔́̐̔̏͊́̏̾͋͗͊͗́̿́́͆̐̎̋͗̍̍̐̿͋̈́̏̈́̆̐͊̈́̑͒̀̄͌̄̈͐̅͌̎̈̌̒͐̆̽̉͒͌̃̈́̌͐͒͛̄̊̈́̆͂̾̇͊̍̈́͋̆̽̽̓̉͗̉̈́̎͛̐̇̿̓͋͐̈̑̏̔̅͛̈́́̾̊̄̔̈́̐̿̀͛̂̀͐͋̈͒̂͋́͂͋̈́́̽̄̓̌̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅe̶̡̡̡͉̗͕̮̣͇̺͔̱͓̼̭̤̹͓̻͔͇̹͔̱̪͙̯̦̟̩̩͚̰̟̜̠̦̺͚͒̃͐̇̅͆̒̓̈́͌̔̂͌͐̉͌̀̀̏͛̒̍̑̌̿̒͑͋͊̈́͛̋͌̐̆̒̈́̒͊̀̈́̾̉͗̾͗͐͐͐́͂̎͑̔́̂͂̂́̓̒́̓̐̉̎̑̈͆̍̉̂̍͋͌̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅd̷̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͙̻͚̰͔͓͇͉̝͎̩͕̦̥̘̻̻͓̩̗͙͙̱͉̗̗̦͖̯͕̻͙̻͇͍̠̣͎̫̞̘̯͇͇̗̭̯̞̞̼͕̞̲̥̣̪̖͙͉̠̬̯͙̣̱̤̭̩̹͇̩̠̦̩̼̜͖̣̟͎͉̻̟͓̜̩̦̞̤͓̪̰̫̝̦̲͈̬͕̯͈͍̥͔͎̮̪͕̰̘̺̼̖̜͚͔̯̤̜̯̬̗̜̳̻̼̹̘͔̤̥͔͚̤͚̯̳̮̹̟͕̙̙͕̖̠̘̭͎̥̼̘̻͚̫̗̞̭͕͉͙͍̳̺͇̟͓̘̹̞̙̲̟̭͚̱̖̼̥͇̫͈̥͉̙͇̞̺͍͙̠̲̹̥̦͈̥̭̞͚̰͙͚̳̣̣̺̭̭̠̻̱̥̱́̄̈́́͌̓͗̈́̈́̅͌̾̓̀̈̏̈̒̉̑͒͐͐̋̅̀͋͛̍̈́͋̓̈́̓̅́̀̓̌̑̀̈͋͑̈́͐̔̎̑́̏̀̒̂̈̽͊̓̆͆͛͌̄̒̍̄͛͊́̇̿̈̑͊̽̈̋̑̈́̑͗̓̔̿͆͊̑́̎͐͌͂̈̓̍͗̊͌͛̔̂̈́̐̀̔̅͑̈́̉͐͛̔̇͊̋͒͑̽͋̾̉̋͊̊̿̂́̏̃̈̈́̈͋̃̾̔͛̀̌̌͊̐̂̍͊̇̏͆̃͛̉͌̂̄̾̅̿̅̂̀̐̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅś̴̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛͔͔̙̰̼̯̯̠̭̱̜̟͔̠̦͖̥͍̮̙̬̫̤̬̭̠̱̠̗̣̗͙̲̠̳̞̳̣̟̗̪̭͕͇̻̖̦̞͖̯͔̙̦̯̻̹̖̦̟̩̟̱̰͉̱̞̜̪̹͎̭͔̠̲̣͔͍͎͉̰̫̩̮͕̙̲̹͖̩̬̰͙͇̗͎̙̣̙͓̱͍̬̪̭̬̞̘̠͇̜͕͖̞̝̤̺͙̬̯̮͖̜̩̦̭͈̣͕̫͔̘̭̜̯͙͙͍̦̫̮̯̦̩̠̺͔̱̪̞̠͓̰͕̣̪̗̮̠̬̰̞͎̻͓͍͇̱̠̦̳̬̤͎̥̠̺̞̫͕̪͓̪̙̟͍̤͖̦̪̭͕̩̟̗͓̯̮̱̏̒͛̀́̎́͌͑͊͌̔͆́͋͂̑̿͆̽̿̆̏͊̆̾̇͆̓̿̏̉͋̾̓̀̽̉̓̿̉̌̉̇͌̍͌͊̈̆́̑̋̀͂͐̓̑̈́͋̏̿͋͆́͑̉͆̔̑͌͂̂͋͋͋̽̍̀̑͌̋͋͑̉͆͌̑̈͌̎̅̑͒̇̿̀͗̈́͌̈́͌̏̐͆̏̇̍͒͊̒̒͒̿̔̿͊̀̒̀̊̈́̉̓͑͒̿̓̍̽̊́͒̋̄̓̾̔̑̋͑̈̎̍͂͆͊͋̉̊͂͑͌̅͌̽̆͛͐̊͛͊͛̅̾̑́̉̿̏̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͍͖̩̫̙͉̠̞̩̜̣͖͙̟͈̩̖̦̲̩̤͓̳͖̼̝̗͔͙̙̜̤̪̜͕̰͚̩̙͖̣̯̳̩͍͕̘͈͓̪̝̞̭̝͖̫̩͇͚̯̝̜̼̤͉͓̱̞̺͍̲̯̳̫͚̯̘͚̩̪̝̼̱̝̜̮̱͙̲̻̪̹̮͎̞̭̬̻͔̠̘̹̭͔̼͈͎̝̦̻̣̳͎̭̦͎̖͔͍̜̲̲͔͇͒̋̈̃͗̓͗̾̈́̐̀͒̈́̅̌͐̇̔́̏̓͂͛̓͗͗̇͆́̐̃͌͑͐̂͋́͒̆̀͂̎͒̌̓̐̆͗͂͌̈́̍̊̽̈́͗̇̊̀̈́̃̈́͂̿̐́̈̈́̐̄́̏̒̓̎̽̃̊͌̉̃̓̔̂̓̿͆́̔͐͗̆̎̎̉̈́͗̋̆̓̈́͗̈́̾̄́͊̀̄́̆͆̓͊͌͆͗̿̅̈́̇̏̏̀̄́̒̎͛̄̿̈́̍̄͋̀̈́̍̂̆́̔̀̀̈́̍͊̂̊̐̈́̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅḁ̸̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̛̛͙͎̫̝̣͔̜̼͉̰̜̱̜̪̰̲̮͈̙͉̰̫̰̩̫͔̥͇͚̝̳͓͖̖̬̬̳̮̳̜̹̣̘̱͖͇̬̪͎͎̲̳̞̟͙̮̫̹̼͕̲̜̭̭̭͉̟̱̞̮̬̭̞̬͇̰̥̞̺̯͖̲̠̰͇̲̙͙̟̥͎̜͖̣̻͇̼̖̬͇͉̣̯̯̘̩̳̘̣̠̙͉͚̘̘̘̠̪̤̖̲̜̱̰̥̞͎̪͓̣̦̖̟͉̹̯̤̦͚͕̖̯̙̱̥̺̟͖̼̝̥̘̙̬̟͎̮͎̪̫̙̺̗͙͖͎̪̣̯͙̯̣̳̰̥̼̣̝͖͈͔̯̻̦̜̺͕̜̭̤͍̺̜͔̫̞̭̳͂͋͊̈́́͒̿̈́̎̐̒̽̃̍̃̽̓̀̔̎̇̍̽͗̑̂͒͒̋͂̌͌̌̿̈́̽͂̏̅̂͋͌̄͂͋̔̏̉̈́̾͛̿̆͊̊͋͑̌̍̍͆͌̀̌̈̊̇̅́̽̔̃̆̄̆͋͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̶̛̛̛̛̙̔̑̃͗͋̓̀̏̔̾͋̈́̍͂̀͂͂͌̀͑̿͊͐̅̀̂̉̂͗̈́̀̉̋̽͑̃̽̈́̿̿̄͗̓̿͗͂̆̏̇̈͗͌̓͛͒͆͆͗̑́̒̇͌̑̆̓̈́̀́̇̈́̓̊͑̾̌̿̊̑͂̔̾́̍̔̌̀̎͛͂̔̇̋̍̓͛̄͑͐̓̂̐͐͂͗̈́͗́̂̆̀̈͛̒̓̽̏̔͊̆̑̄͆̾̎͑͌̂̋̃̍̏̆̌̌̽̓̀̃́̃͗̀̽͒̍̄̐̂͐̅̒̐̏̀̄̂̀͛̐͋̈́́̍̒̈́͒͂͗̃̈́͂̔̓̀̍͑̉̈́̑̅̊̈́̅̀̈͊̇̂̈̿̃̓̍͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝á̴̛̘̯̖̺̬̪̜̮͖̮̖̹̣̲̮̉͆́̈́̀̋̾͆ṇ̶̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̗̮̪̣̹̹̤͇̯̹̟͔̟̱̺̫̞͈͎̣̖̭̱̳̺̫̱͖̟͔͓̘̯͇̤͈̩̩̜͙̯̭̪̘͙͓̭̫͔̖̬̪͓̻̪̱̗̩͎̫̫̟̝̣͖̲̬̭̱̳͎͙̠̖͍͈̝̰̘̯̥̘͚̭̱͖̩̟̳̣̞̱͖̪͎͕͎̩̙̼͈̫͔̱̯̮͈̱̣͈̩͍̫̞͎͙̫̮̹̮̯͕̻͖̟̪̺̙͈̩̹͎̲̜̥̬̠̝̤̬͉̣͖̺̖̠̞͚̻͈̬̝͇̘̄̂͊̊̉̄̆̐̅͊̋̓́̔͆́̒͆̀̃̎̓̋̃̈̽̐͒͛͆̎̓̓͐̋͂̽͛̅̈́͗͆͐͂̓̿̆̄̈́́̿̊̃̿͗̈̇̃̀͗̋͋͐̉̀̑͗͗̏̈́͛̔͌̃̒͆͋͋̊̆̑́̀̇̃͋̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͙̮̭͎̲͓̦͉̩̳͖̦̙͕̗̉̀͊̔̃̇̊̆̈́̾̎̄̌̅̀̓̋̈́̆̈̈́̋̎͒͋͑́̑̋͒͂̅̏̑͋́͛͋̈̓̋͌̀̀̓́̒̅̿͂̋͛̄͛͆̉͆̑̽̅̌̿̃̾̀̆̿̌̒̈̆͗͌̅̌̊̄́̂̔̓͐́̾̏͂̿̈́̽̏̐̇̈́͒̍̐̈͆̓̽͗̀͆̄̽̅̽͑̀̀̄͑̂̽̌͑͐̽̂̽͂̈́̉̒̆̂̒̀̏͆̌̉̿̿͛͛͂͋͑̋̿̓̀̆͋̎͑̒͂͆̍͆͌̐̎̇̋̂͋̅̆̿͛͗̏͛̑͗̌̔̀̀͛̈́̊̀̓͗̆̑̂̾̉̎̓͗̀̆̈̓͐̍̍̊͐͌͛͆̃͒́̐̓̂̐͌͂̂̐̈́͑́̏̅̅̈͗͂͐̽̀͂̓͒͆̇̇͋̓͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ȁ̷̢̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̩̥̫̻̬̤̙͔͇͎͇͓̤̥̝̖̞̟̱̜̼͓̖̗͎͙̟͙̗̬̪͉̤̮̖̻̲̦̳̱̟̗͚̺̮̯͍̞̪̙̣̬͖̟̟̩̳̣̯̱̪͓̬̻̤̬̖̠̟̰̙̗̪̹͇̟͉̯̥̻̺̺̲̭̯̼͉̫͈͔̗̩̭̥̠̦͚̦̹̼͓̤̱͉̯̪̺̱͍̬͈̹͚̼̲̩̜̪̠̱̹̲͕̥̲̜̰̺͕̙̠̯̰̱̲̯̟̳̩̞̜̺̼̙͙͔̠̫̺͇̣̦̪̤͓̫̲̺͔̲̦̇̿̓̋̚͜͜ͅͅg̴̛̛̜͕͎̺̼͈̱̲͈̝̝͍̬̘̙͓͚̍̓̉̓̋̓̄̏͛́̃̀́́̈́̾̿́͑͑͆̏͗̈̾̋̕͘͠͝͝͝ơ̷̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̘͚̲̝͎̻͕̮͕̱̮̗̲̜̘̼̪̭͈̜͚̜̙̭̙̝̜̣̙̥̺͓̙͈̣̜̜̟̫͔̻̞̠̹̬̭̹̺̤̠͇͈͕͖͈͖̮̱̠͚͙͙̟̜͇̬̼̄̒͑́̅͐̇̐̀̃̉̈̌͋͒̃̏̐̈́͋͛́̌͑̆͂̑̈̉͆́̂̆͐̃̅́̀̐̽̎́̈́̐̋̑̀̏͊̍͂́̒̂͗͛͗͗͊̐͋͑̃͛̉̔̎͌̃̾̇̿̀̔̌̀͒͌̍͒̃͆̽͒̌̓̃̅̒͒̈́̇̑̃͊̓̽̈́̋̐̉̂́̏́͆̏́̈͗̿̓͋̉͂͌̈́̏̀̔̒͛̆̔̒͂̽̊̊͆̋̏̅͌͑̒͆̽̅͒̊̔͗̿͗̍͑̓̍̃̆̽̅͌̈́̈̊̇͋̂́̍͑͑̀̾́͐͛͆̌̅́̅̓̀͐̈̀͐̐͂̀͂́͑̐̊̌͛̈́̉̓̾̂́̂͐͆̔́̑͛̐̋̾͗́̄̄͆̄̂̀͑͋̃̊̐̓̒̾̑̉̀͆́̄͑̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅn̸̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̢̢̛͔͚̞̲̦̭̮͓͕̥̣̮̳̭͉͉͎̺͈̺̫̻̬̜̝̞̳̱̳̫̠̘͖̹͙̣̹̹͉͈͇̣̯͓̗͍͎͍̠͖͈͙̝͍͔̠̞̭͚̝̳͉̞͈͖̪̠̠̖̳̞͍̪͔͍͔̞̙͕̹̥̘̝̥̬̜̜̳̻̦͉͎͖̺̬͈̟̹̖͔̦̯͉̠̦͕͉̰͎͇̩̗̲̳̬̟̠̦̮̣̭̪̝̺͎͐̉̋̾̈́̏̆͆́͑͐́̈̅̂̾̑͂̍͋͆̃͊͌͆̓͒̈̇̐͌̍͆̀͐̎͊̉͐͂̈́͐̈́́̔͋̆̑̓͐̇̈́͋̌̐͑̀̆̈̓̾̐͊͌͛̇̈́͒̑͊͗͊̐͋̊̄̀̈́̌͛̓̐̊̊̀̽̔́̓͑̓̏͋̔̅̓̀̊͌͗́͂̈̔͗̓́͌͐͌̔͛͋͋̋͆̔̅̽̍͋͂̀̄́̾̐̄̽̐̾̓͋͛̓̑̌͛̀̀̈́̊͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̩̜̭͍̦͙̤̞͍̹͔̗͕͙̗̘̮̻͈̝̱̖̘̦̘̪̝̹̞͇͈̝̦͍̣͚̪̰͙̝͓̬̲̙̻̰̬͖͙͈̫̪͙͎̣̥͎̬͈̼̖̯̟̞̜̫̟̞̗̖̗̰͍̠̬̗̭̱̭͕̯̤̝͓͓͓̝̺̰̳̟̼̞͔̰̪̘͉̰̬̬̲̥̫̼̱̹̟̝͍̪̦͈̙̤̖̦͇̩͚̩͓̜̬̦̻͉̣̟͔͔̻̖̜̪̤̪͉̜̜̠̺̪͖̟͓͐̏̀́̏͊̀̍̈́̅͋̈̾͒͒̀̓̐̌̊͛͑̓̀̎̅͌̍͐̈͊̿́͆̒̊̓̅́͋̀̒̽͗̈́̊͌̓̌̒̽̆͒̒̑̓͐̐̓̏̓̀̅́͋́́̑̀͂̊̂̑́̀̄̽̈̏͆̉̊͒̾̃̃̓͛̌̀́͒͑̃͑̈̏̾̌̓͛͗̃̂͗͂̆͂̈́̌̏̀̂͒̈̌̎͒̀̀̀̾̾̈́̊̍͐̅̋̓̔͋̍̏͗͛̓̐̔̉́̏́͛͐͛̓͂̃̃̆̋͗̀̉̀͒̎̑̽̈́̑̀̿̿͒̒̉̔̀̀͐̉͒̈̓̑̈̀͋̓̒́̑̂̋̑̍̐̋́͂͗̎̐̐͑̇͒̿̆̆̐̑͐̀͂̄̈̄͒̄̊͋̓̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̫̮̰̞͈̦̙̮̗͓̗̜̺̫͕̮͍̩̫̪͓͉͇̦̰̟̘̜̥̤͓͇̙͖͎̠̙̗͍̪̳̺͓͓̹͉̼̰̩̹͔͍͖͕̟̼̠̟͔̬̣̙̣̪͓̦̹̯͙̬̫͙̯̳͓̫͎̬̘̣̳̯̣̝̥̞̭̯͖͎̙͙̫̆̉̓̋͗̋̈́͂̈́́̉̈́͊̌͐̑̾̈́̊̌̑͛̌̊̂̔̔̓̅̓͆̇͑̓̏͆̎̂̆͑̌̈̐̊̓̄̔͂͌́̅̃͐̇̎͌̅̉̓͂̍̆͐͂̅́̿͛̈̎͗̈́̂̓̉̋̍́̔̄̈́͊͒̀̒̉̍̂̅̓̈́̉̓́́͒̽͋͒́͗̀́̈̑͐̔̀̉̒̏̍̑͆̐̀̾͛͐̓̏͗̍̓́̍̈̄̎̀͌̓̊́̃̂̀̋̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅţ̵̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̳͔͍̟̥̲̫̥̞̞̲̠̠̫̤̼͎̳̼͖̲͓̫̬͉̟̬͖͙̜͚̤͚͈̤̞̭͙̪̯̟̥̖̘͉͙̙̱͍̭̘̤̤̻̹͗̾̒͋̋̇̂̈͂̊͑͐̈̉̅̆̇̒̐͆͘͘͜͜͝ͅ.̸̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̧͉̠̱̗̪͖̦̰͕̹͔̪̝̟̼̠̪̰̯̮̟͔̣̳̭̝̻̭͍͍͍̰̳̝̻̟͇̭̱̜̞͎͍̖̟̗̪̺̘̫͍̜̤̭̯̦̖̯̩͇̞̤̮͔̗͔̯̣̪̖̖͔̙͈̟̟̣͕̻̬͈̳̣͍͍̲̙̮̙̫̬̹̞̝̜͍͇̞̝͇̺͈̬̬͖̞̘͙͈̣̜̩͉͔͉̠̲̰͔̙̬̭̹̳̣̩̭̮͇̫͍̫͇͎͎̯͇͕͉͖͙͍͇̼̟̞̯̺̞̬͙̼͚̬̘̝͕̘̜̼͙͕̗̩͙̲͙̰̙̮̬̲͎̦̮̼͓̤͖̝͎͍̦̻̖̞̭̪̣͉̪̣̖̠̖̣̗͖̖͚͐͗̑̐̈́̇̑̇̈͐̆̀͂̎̿̆͆̀̓̈́̎̄̔̎̃̔̈́̀̐͆̐̂̉̐́͒̎̓͊̊̇̐̍̇̅̐͗̍̎̌͛͊̋̇͒̋͒̀̅̓̑̽̂̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ.̴̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̞̖͈̞̮͕̥̜̝̫̦̘͔͚̜͈̘̙̠̣̯͖̜̬̞͇̙̬͙̤͎͙͖̣̙̘̳͖͖̟͚̫̱̲͍̙̭̜̪͔̝̫̤͓̫͓̘͉͕͍̼̪̻̼̩̙̠͉̮̜͙̤͎͇͎̘̺̥̫̱̩̬̥͚̖̤͔̟̋̄̎͋͗̆͊̔̅̀̓́̽̈́͋́̂̑̽̿̅̏̇͒̏̽͑͊̀̈́̔̓͑̾̓̒̏͂̾̃̃́̊̅̄̉́̆̃͊̀̌̉̐̉̍́̀̂͂̄͆̒́̾̾̓̂͑̀̔͋̿̓͒̃̂̇̌͛̂̈́͗͌̄̂̈́̾̏͒̐͆̑̌́̓͂̈̓̔̌̐̐̓̽̎͆͛̈́͂̾͊̿̊̓̀̊͊̎̑̆̊͛̃́̾̈̉͛͊̍̓̔̿̀͗̂͂̇͐̓̒͋̋̑͐̆͊̾̍̐͌̽̓͊́̀́́͋͆͐̿̂͐͆̃̏̀̄̄̉́̑̋͒͋̀̈́̄̽̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̵̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̭͙͔̲̣̱̘̞̺̠̩̳̺̙͉̖̘̗̹̦͍͉̦̻̯͉͍͇͖͔͚͈͉̺̱͎̻͕̦͙͖̜͓͍̻͈͚̳̘͈͙̮̯͙͙̜̩̫̫͙̤̫̖̙̜̼̩͚̥̮̙̙̟̺̥̥̺͓͖̩̗̖̝̯͙͈̗̤̳̜͓̗͉̥͍̮̭̤̤̟̟̺̹͇̟̙̤̮͓͖͍̟̠̳̫̮̝͉̫͎͉̠̼͙͚̺̟̱̝͓̳̜̲̙̖̣͖̬̺̻̮̹͎̱̙͒̅̒͆̌̌̇́͌̏͆̈́́͗́͆̅̉̇̆͆̑̏̈́̏̓̔̅̐͐͂͒̈́̋͋̒̂͋̓͌͒͊̈́͛͆̑̔̎̊̈̒̀̑͒̅̽͗͌̌̑̆͛͊̓̓́͌̈́̌̐̽̀̐̿̏̑̃͗͂̉̆̓̈́̃̐̈̒̎́̈́́̏̍̏͑̓̂̓́͗͐̒̏̈̓̂̋̑͒͛̓̉̀̀̄̏̈́̾̑͋̅̒̐͊̋̓̽͒͑̓͋̎̔̅̌̂̎̒̀͌̿̀͐͌̆̌̈́̀̋̑̿́́̂͐̀̆̏̓͊̌̐̉̃͆̔̾̀̋̿̌̀̋̀̍̊̓̎̒͛̈́̔̌͋̋̿̽̊̉̔̈́̍̽̈̽̀̇͐̽́̈́͂̾͐͑̔̓̈́̈̉̈͆̽̍̃̽̿͊͒̎̆̿̋̌̅̄̈́͛̉̂͒́̉͑͆͆̄͑͑̑͒̔̇͒͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅD̸̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̳̟̘̲̪̜̤͙͚̟̱̥̗̹̹̝͓̟̰̻̘̠̙͕͎̳̟͈͎̰̬͍͕̩͙̞̹̺̯̺̤̯̬̪̣͕̖̻͚̤͎̪̞̭̫̹͇̍̿̃͂͐̽̍̍̀̾̎̏̈͋̓͋͑̎̓͛̂͐̽́̄͗̔̈̐͗̅̏̊͊̃́̊̎͂̄̐̍͋̓̿̍͆̓͆͛͌̈̃͐̄͗̐̈̾͐̈́͋̈̓͂̇̑̑́̐̆̇́̽̅͐̋̉̔̐̔̿̈̎͛͊̎̆̃̓̀̓̾̓̊̽̉̐̂̆̒̎͊̊̉̿̎̊̔̃̇̎̊̽̔̈́̊͒͌̈́̐̈̾̒͌͌̃̌̅̈́̌̃̀̈͐̄͆͋̀̑́͌͌͂̀̒̆̄̾͗͛̾̀̇͒͌́́̅́̇̎͆́͌̀̀̔̉̐̉̋͋̔͊̋̃̌͒̈́̄͋̇̄̄̾̎̓̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅơ̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̱̟̦͍̠͈͚̜̜̦̳̳̺̻̟̬̜̥͓̞̘̹͓̜͖̦̤͍̼̞͚̠̻͙̳̫̤̬̠̹͈̙̦̗̳̬͚͍̲̳͉̟̬̹̖͕̭̳̰͕̱͖̭̣͔̱̙̼͕͉̘̤͙͎͓̆̍̓͑̆͋̅̾̇́́̄̓̐͂̌̌̉̒̀̍̏͂͒͐̎͑̍͑̔̈̓̒̒̓͗͆́͒͊͌̔͛̀̈́̓̍͊̀̓̓̾̏̌̓̋̄̅͂̄͒͊̒͊͐̆̔͐͌͂̂͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅņ̸̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͍̮͚̟̣̳̘̠͈̬̭͈̗͍͔͇̜͚͎̜͕̬̹̖̫̭̳̻͇͕̠̼̳̟̱̹͔̠̠̳̹̣͙͓͔͖̤̬͖̠̲͎̳̱͚̘̯͚͖̦̻̗͕͚̜̹̳̩͕̙̤̥̥͍͎͕̻͎̰̯͚̲̣̜̘̘̩̱͍̗͚͉̖̮̩̼̠̼͙̣͚͉͎̙̟̦͈̞̪̦͖̰̜̯̝̠͚͇͇̠͕̞͚̯͎̜̝̘͔̦̹͍͚̱͇͎̰͍̮͖̰̫̼̱̮͖̟̞̤̗̹̻͍͇̹͔̺̫͇̦͚̝͓̮͇̦̤̖̟͍̹̪̣̩̺͉̤̱̪̟̼̦͖̫͎̳͚̗͉̩͉̘͚̯̼͚̦̟̣̼̼̫̭͓̙̤͇͔̼͙̗̩̦͖̼̤̹̭̞̦͈̯̳̺̹̣͉̬̬͓̮͉̙̠͇̗̬̫͍͉͎͎̻̥̹̏̌͆̎͛̈̄̓̀̈͒̂̈̀̆̾̂͑͐̍̏̀̔́̒̀͗̿̑̽̈́̐̂̀̅̓̃̈́̋̂͊͋͆̍̑̔͊̈́͆̏̆̄͌̉͒̉̿̏̈͋̇̅͌͒̾̊̽̓̀͂̿̒̒̆͌̅̔̽̅͌͗̽̒͌̈́̌͛̂̀̒̓̈͋̄͊̽̀̋̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̙̰͖͍͙͈̯̞̰̝͉͇͈̦̪̗̜̝̦̱̖͓̩̘͙̰̗̣̺̯͔̞̠̬̺̜͍̯̩̼̗̹̯͇̹͓̬̺̰̤̞̥̙̥̻̰̥͚̹̝̩̘̬̖͎͚͉͕̟͉͚̭͚̖̜̘͕̮͇̰̝̣̩͖͍̰̞̭̮̞̻͕̱̰̙͓͙̰͓͉̠̹͍̙͕̯͈̝̲̬̝̮͔̦̲̯͍͔̱̤̮̣̲̞͉͕͍͕̮͚͍̣̬̘̦̯͔̻̼̱͙̩̤̱͕̰̯͓̖̫͈̭͕̟̹͇̜̝̠͔͉̜̬̮͚̬̘̣̘͎͇̍̓̋̾̈́̐̿̏͗͊̽͆̇͗̑̐͋̂̀̏͗̌͗̎͐̅͌͗̍̍̊̈́̇̊̆͐̍͑̇͗͂̾̔̂̇̈̐͐̂̑́͂̓͗͗̍̒̏͆͊̈́́̀̃̑̉͌̅̆̌͂̈́͒̄̓̽̅̉̉̓̿͊̆͊̿̂̀̍͌̐͌̈́̌́͐̓́̄̇͂͗̀̌̌̽̌̋͊̈́͋̀͑̎͋̐͋̈́̂̿͗̍̽̃͋̏̽̑͗̀̈̏́̑̈́͌̽̊̑̓̂͐̋̏͑͌̊̈̀́̈̀͑̓̾̈́̌͆͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̤̠͕̳̮̰̻̬͔͓͓̺̟͖̺͕͓͉̼̰̳͉̺͈͚͚͚͕͍̟̦̮͙͚̞͍̫̫̬͚̳͖̯̯͉̪̻̖͍͈̲̩̖̺̙̦̯̬͚̫̤̤̊́̀͂́̉͋̓̌̈́́͛͊̊̾̂̋͒̆̈́̏̉̒̉̍́̋̈́̌̐̽̇͊͐̑̊̎̈́̊̓̉͒͑̇̋͆͆̋͒͆̏̀̏̍̾͌̉̋͆́͛̿́̓̌̀͛̈̋̿̄̓̍͊́͗̓̄̓͂͆͋̍́̈́̏̐̐̉̐̓̊̍̀̓͐̈͊̈́͑͋͊̑̉̅͐̌̊̒́͒͂͋͐̋̏̽̿̌͐͂͋̒̏̆͒̅́́̊̈͆̂̈́̄̏̌̈́̇̈́̆̈́̽̂͂͑͛̿̽̾͊͐̈̀̇̓̃͆̿͌͊̄̊̓͗͌̈́̇̍͌̅͊͐̍̓͂̎̑͆͌̉̏̽͆̅́͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̢͙͎̲̥̖͎͍͈̰̦̥̣͎̠̦̘̟͍̠̹̞͔̺̞̲̻̜̼̲̘̫̜͉̰̩̫̭̗̥̜̣̼̦̱̤̬̼̰͕̝̹͎͎̟̹̰͚͎̩̙͕̞̩̩̝̖̖̻̟̯͕̮̥͈͕͚̖̩͉̜̞̯̫̳̟̮̖̭̼̖̲͎̘͎̹͉̮̲̠̟̫̺̥̞̦̪͕͈̙͔͖͕͉͚̜͕͉̙̳̩͕̦̤͍̱̺̩͍̯̫̻̘̗̼̩̳̻̙͎̬̹̣͎͇̞̟͈͎̞̱̻̘̖̯̪̥͇̺̰̫̝̞͍̰͕̳̫̮̟̫͙͇̰̠̼̟͕̳͙̞̪̰̰͉͍̙̟̩͖̥̪̤͕͔̞̠̯̪͇̲̘̞̼̰̤͈̞̮͖̱̥̳̮̪̮̱͉͍̣̫͓͔͇͙͍̲̰̩͍̪͈̪͓͈̮̥̂͋̏̋͒̀̄͂̋̄̍̾̽̈́́̓̅̈́͊͆̓̔̆̊̓̓́̎͑̒̃̈́͑͗͗̉̅̿͆̑̾̿̒͑̀̓̎̀͆̄̂̇́́̓̓̐͋̈́͒̑͌̑͆̾͋́̈́́̊̈̆̈̈́͐͆͊̏̈́͛̒̾́̏̎̉̓̉̂͋̾̐́͊̇̊̔͗̓̐̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̧̧̡̧̛̛̫͖͍͔̦̯͕̮̹̮̟̜̭͓̻̺̜̱̱̲̪͈͔͇̱̬͎̟͉͔̲̱͈͈͎̯̠̠̰͔̤͎̦͕̝͍͎̯̲͓̠̯͇̠̖̭̥̙̲̥͈̹̲̗̲͍͚̪̻͚͎͈̥̟̗̜͎̻͎̜͖̻̯̰͕̥̹̭̤̣͇͔͓͉̒̀̆̅̈́̾͆̋͛̋̉̎́͗͂̿̀́̑͂͑̉̿̾̆̎̎̈̉̆̓̓̈́̉̀͐͆́̄̔̓̂̄̊̿̑̄̔̏̈́͆̄̀̾̂͆͋̐̾̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅơ̶̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̛̯͎̹̭̦̠͔̣̬̻̘̰̠͔͔̲̬͍̯̬̮̭͉̪̘͕͖̪̹̣̯̖̻̜͔̲̤̥͔͍̗͚̫̗̙̲̣̤̜͚̪͓͈̜̱̯̩͚̘̹͍͕͚̹̱̫̟̜̟̟̺̱̥̪͇͎͇̠̞̫̳̳̘̖̹̭͖̘̖̘̻̣̤̻̳̳͉͈̟̼̹͍͕͖̤̭̺͙̟͍̼̱̞̤̣̪̰̦̻̟̘̠̲͖̟̘͍͔͖͍͙̫͍̲̰̣͖͕̰̫̞̪̼͍̲͙͙̭͖̲̩̣̭͔͔̳̖̮̭̭̘̤̫͓̮͚̯̞͕̞͉̥̥̫͙̲̲̠͕̙̬̜̠̘͎̩͎͍̠̮̼̹̼̖̥̞̥͈̖̟̬͓͎̥͔̺̩͙̮͔̺̪̼͓̠͚̝͔̰̱̭̮̲͎̬̩͖͍̻̜͓̝̹͎̩̪̮̳̜͆̌̓̅͋̈̂͑̏̊̀͆̈́̏͑̅̂̌̅́̊͌̾̊̂͗̏̆́̓̀̇̓̅̾̽̍͂̑̓́̆̀͑̈́́̋͑͆̍͗̄̿͌͆̐͂̂́͛̀̾̐̈͊͗̾͛̉̈́̐̈̽̈́͊̀̉̀̉͂̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǔ̵̧̡̨̫͙͍̻̒̾̓̔̅̓͂̎̒̉̑̎́̄͌̽̂̽̊̏͊̐̆̒͐̊̽̔̆̓͒͗̓͗̆̋͗͂̃͊͗́̒͊͋͑̿̈́͂̀͊͋̀̈́͊̿̀̾͒̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝ ̵̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̦̮̮̤̪̗̹̹̤̞̱̞̗̗̣̫̩͇͔̤͍̪̲̱̳͇̞̟̜̯͍̜͇̪̯̹͖͇͔̰̲͍̟̟̙̗̯̗̮̻̱̻̹̬̦̲̥̭͎̘͖̲͙̦̙̖͓̦͉̼͔̜̮̜͚̤͙͓͖̯̮̹̜̩͔̬͓͈̗̟̥̻̝̻͓͎̯̠̗̮̰͉͚̳͖̫̟̘̥̟̖͔̭̩̤̯͓̠͓͚͙̱͎̤̹̫͉̬̝̺͔̬̟̠͎̜̭͚͉̪̪̲̰͓͚̼̹̠͎͓̺͎̯̩̞̙̬͕̬̹̙̱̮̅̅̓̓̇̓̉̂̋̄̈́̿̉͊͂̽̈̆̀̿͊̐̇͐̍͑̿͑̉̏̓̋̈͒́̉̓̄̅̌̉͂̐̽̎͋̏̒̇̈́̍͌͒͊̿̀̽̊̋̈́̆͌̾͛̊͂͂͋̈́̉̄̉̈́̈́͒͆͑͑̓̍̏͋͂͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅą̵̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͚͈̟̝͉̪͇͎̯̣̤̳̳̼͖͔̝̺͚̺͇̜͕̥̪̦̙̫̯̯̜̥̙̮͓̬̝̞̬̬̟͇̝̮̹̻̪̞͎̰̠̲̘̯̤̥͎̮͚̬͎̯̖̲͈̖̥̜̲̠͎͉̜̜̖̬̠̫̜̤̱̰̗͕̫̯̹͚͇͚̫̩̳̪̘͙̯͉̰̻̫͍̙̜͔͍̙͚̥̻̮̘̯̬̘̗̺̝̾͋̿̈̌͑̑́̑̋̀̄̅͋́̓̂̽̎́̒̀̾̈́͑͌̋̓͆́̀͒͒́̄̐̎̍͒̇̒̃̈̏̐̀̄̓͋̐̈́̐̏̄͒̅͑̾̉̄̅̓̋͂̅͂̽̍̇͂̀̾̑̈́̿̈̏̾͗́́̋̇̓̉̔́͗̽́̏͑̂̄̾̔̅̓͐͂̑̂̂̈́́̉́̾̔̈́́̌̿̿̏͂̌͂̏̈́̀̽̍̃̽́̂͒̅̃̄͆͐́̓͑̊̊̈́̐̃̽͗̎̈́͒̋̈́̈́́̉͋̋̾̊͗̆̀̾͑́͑͗̒̉̂̍͆̎̅̿̂̈́̌̉̈͌̎̈́̒̇̍́̂̀̀̔̌̏̓̐̽̑͌͑̾͒̃̆̇͛͋͋̑̍̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ĝ̴̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̭̬̘̫͎̥̙̭͉̟͓͙̪̫̥͉̺͕͙̯̭̫̮̺͖̱̺̜̰̩̩͔̗͔̪̥͈̣͈̱̟̪͉̩̫̺͓̫̗̝͈̙̗͉̝̪̪̞̖̘̹͓͙̺̱͓̲͓̻̤͚̘̹̖̣̯͕̫͖̼̭̘̜̤̪͍̺̲̭͓͕͔̣̬͎̻͍̘͉̗̘͈̜̦̭̺̝̱̪͚͓̖̻̳̞̼̩̭̩͈̼͉͍̰̥͓̥̝͇͚̬̝̲͔̮̝͎̱͕͇̙̖̖̣͍̠̬̥̬̹̯͎̗̼̤͈̪̱͈̘̗͈̗̖͙̪̣̭͈͍͚͖͇̤̬̖̱̤̹͙͔͓̯͇̱̜̹̮̤̫̼̼͚͓͔͓̰͇̬̫͙̺̱̺̐̍̔̈́̿́̀͋̍̈́̎́́̽̃́̍͂̓̽͊̑͂͋̽̀̌̑̈́̽̋́͊̋͗̈́̇̄̊̔̔̓͌̅̌́̀͑͊̄̏̆̆͌̏̉̀́͗̓̀̿̆͂͛̎̇͆̀̓̑̍̌͗̿͗͗̈́͂̄̓̓͆̐̏̇̈́̇̐̀̎̓̔̄̋̇̾̾͊̑̌́̓̓̈́̀̿̔̂̉͋̽̿͆̿̍̔̀̑͑̈́̆̒̓̉͂́̑̏̆̂̉̂̋̂̓̑̏̂̉̓̀̈́́͗́͒͛̊̒̈̅͋̆̾̓̓͆̓̓̈̀̅̾̃̋̊̅̅͐̈́̽͂̿̀̈́͊̀̏̃̿̋̓̇̐̑̄̽͒͛͊̍̅̈̀̎̏̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̳͚̜̞̞͓̣̺̩̠̪̥̼̘̰̭̜̮̱̜͎̥͈̞͓͔̙̗̥̙̲̰̻̜̺͓̤͎͍̲̰̙̞͚̣̞̥̹͙̜͍͇͉͉̗̹̞̼̤̥̯̟͕̻͔̺̟͍̦̙̩̳̪͉̍́̈́̒͌̓͌̽͑̋͛̏̽̃͂̿̆͑̐̈́̽̈́̊̆̿̇͊͐͆̅̅̈́͆́̇̆͛̐̀̐̓́̇̊́̾̾̔̒́̆̔͌̎͌̋͊̓̑̿͒͋̽̋̑̾͐̈́̈́̓̈́́͊̐̀̊̀̌͊͂̈̃̈́̏̈́̋̐̈́̉̈́̅̔̿͛̃̒̈́̇̾͊̆͊̎̒́͊̈͋̈́̊͑͌̔̓̎̕̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅė̴̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̛̳̺͖͖̦͈̹̱̙̱̰͈̹͔̝͔̜͇͇̟̜͕̙̲̬̘̼̺̠̱͇̮̠̰̲̥̯̭͎̞͉̣͇̜͓̬̼̜̹͖̳̪̣̘̟͍̝͚̦̖̠͓̤̱̪͖͎͇̝̩͍̖̥̬̼̭͓̖̤͓̯͙̭̟̘̖̘͇̲̣̬͉̣̪̩͍̠̦̭̺̜̼̞̮̼͇̱̳̠̗͕̺̭̜͎̣͇̟̤͔̝͙̪̯̹̦͎̺̗̞̥͕̘̳̫̮̣̹̞̣͚̳̝̭̜͕̹̮͎̯̘̝̮̗̞͖̰̦͕͓̹̣̺̫̠̩̳̰̩̠̗͎̗͎̲͙̯̲͙͖̰͉̼̐̑̅̀́̃̾̀̅̉̈͒̀̈͗́̇̈́͐͆̄̍̋̑̽̆͂̀̋̒̈́͂̋͊̑̉̿̃͋̃́̾̊͐̈͌̈́̈͆̉̉̉̓̌̅̔̾̑̽͐̒̾͌͊̉͂͂͛̌̈́̽͋̂̈͋̅̉̾͂̒̈́̎̎̋̐̈́̎͆̾͋͂̑͊̈́̈͊̈́͆̀̊͊̀̌̈̂̎̈́͒̏́̍̆̈́̅̋̏̐̽̀̄̽̽̌͑̉̿̆͛͊͗̓̉̌̓͌̆̀̇̄̅̊̔̑̉͗̌̒̓̀͂́̈́͋̌́͂͌̋̽̔́̓̓̊͐̄͋̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͉̘̦̭̘͈͚̠̰̲̺͍̟͉͉̫̪̤̜̥͇̯̩̤̙̺̱̯͎̘̖̮̮̺̞̬̼͔̠̦̞̻͓̭̱̱̬̦̟̼̞̼̗̹͔͖̯̮̰͓̭̮̟̱̻̩͎͔̫̭̯̱̲̟͖͇̤̫̱͕̰͚̼̻̱͕̬̦̻̬̝̠͙͕̣̲̣͈̮͂͊̓͂̈́̈̑̋̊͐͛̀̊̒̔̈́̓̅͛͆̓̄͊́͌̇̓͗͐͑̊͊̉͐̿̔͒̋̈̑̌̓͐̽͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̠̬̹̘̠̭̯͙̮̪͍̯̖̩͖̭̗̤̞͉͓̣̞̲̣̣̤̲̺̼̜̣̰͔̦̤̠̼̯̲̘̥̘̼͙͚͓̫̟͓̙͇̯̬̥̥̥̞̹̱͕̬̗̯̟̱͍͔͚̼͈̼̻̩̻͖̮̜̭͚͚̜͚͖̮̟̻̜̻̖̝̞̮̙̻̙̖̹̖̰̹̯̱̘͍̹̭̞̤͇̮̭̝̘̲̤̟̥͇̠̜͙̣͈̠͍̤͍̺̦͔̼̗̾̌͒͒͌͊̈́̀̃̓̅̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̛̛̯̣̰̘̺̣̩̺̩͙̝̺̝̺̠̈̈́͌̓͌̈́̋͗̏͛̈̏͂̾̊̐̽̄̎̎͗́̐͆͛̄̌̈́̔̽̿̔̊̉̃̌̄́̓̆̉͂̐̆͑͛̐̐͒̉̾̊͆̔͛̊̉͆̅̓́͆͋͊͆́̈́̑̿̋̈́͆̂̆̋̋̂́̒̄́͌̃̽̑̍̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝e̵̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̛̘̼̖̙͇̣̼̼͇̼̟̬̠̭̯̙̞̼̼͕͍͔̰̻̳͙̪͍̬̩̟̙̲̗̲̰̯̥̰̫͚͓͈̣͚̭̫̫͈̰̞̺̖̘̘̖̤̠̩̰͎͚̝̭̱̠̙͇̦̤͓͙̮̳̭̮̻̺̯̹̙͉̘̫̻͇͖͇͍̰̼͙͎͖̖̗̼̞͉̹͍̜̙̪̰͍̭̜̦͇͖̭͇̘̭̰͈̪̪̘͚̬̖̹̮̭̤̯̩̣͕̮̥̣͚̻͖̙̼̭͈͕̟̞̭͖͇̳̘͍̖̯̳̯͓͉̙͊͗͑̓͐̈̈̈́̿̆̏̊̇̉̈́̓̔̌͑͋̐̽͆́̔͑͗̇͗̌̀̈́̓͗̑̾̌̂͆͐̄̔̌͌̆͑̊̄̓̈̋͆̅̃̍͋͒̒̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅä̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̘̼̱̯̻͕̪̮͔̤̞̳͎̹̲̻̫͇̮̼̪̖̰̬͎͔̰̫̼̣̻͈̱̠͕̝̻̖̱̥̻̖̤̫̬̹͙͓͍̪͚̖͚̱̻̯̻͖̣̠͚͓̭̜̱̜̪̫͚̫͈̳̹̭͚̳̫̝͈͕̩̫̙̬̲̲͍̩̫̺̲̼͓͙̝͎̱̥̪̳̫͇͖͓͙̥̭͙̜̳̘̹̫͓̟̼͈̼̯̠̼̗̠͉͉̯̳̠̫̱̤͕̪̝̯̖͙̹̼̹̻̪̳̼̦̮̘̫̘̭̙̳̤͓͔̻̠̤̞͎͇̹̣͙̖̞͕̩̜͈̠̰̭̖͚̬̭͙̤̻̙̺̝͓̹̲̠͖̹̣͇̤̘̥̟͇̜̮̼̺͎͎͍̘͈̞̲͈͖̯͎͇̲̼̣̦͔̦͔͉̘̺̰̫̠̪͍̼͓̝̲͎̬̘͇̩͓͉̰́̌́͛͆͆̓̈́̈́̋̔̑́͊͑͒̾͗̀̑̊͊͑̈́̉͐̆́̔̈̾̌̀́̆͒͂̐͑̓̂̋͒̀̂͗̄̒̈́̓̄̋̒̍̀̀̉̿́́̑̐͌̃̽̊̽̀̏̓͆̄̅͐̀̾̔̓͂̂̊͌̽́̔̋͊̂̃̄̌̇̈̊̅̆̎̏̇͛̑̃̀́̅̃͛͊͊͋͆̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͙̻̩͕̰͙͈̘͚͕̤̦̦̲̭̮̙̗̫̩̪̙̬͚̮̭̥̫͚͇̗̩̥̰͚̱͕̻̲̱̱͓͔̼̟̤͚̩͍̣̞̦̝͔̹͚̤̰̣͉̙͚͍͖̦̮͎̮͍̩͚͚͇͓̺͙͓̤̝͍̲̯͖͓͕̹̬̟͉̬͓̝͓̣͔̠̺̫̹̖͕̰͇̬̩͚̭̻̼̠̳̼͔̥̖̠̤̭̥̯̖̬̥̝̫̞̙͍͔͚͇̝̯̬̜͈͎͙̣͓̜̲̜̤̳̻̳̭̼͉͖͎͖̪̠͇̜̻̬͕̱̠̳͔̟̹͈̫̲̖̩͖̹̮͍͕̹̥̝͍̺̼̗͔͎̦̬̼̖̮̺̪͍͚̯͇̞̼͖͇̹̟̫͍̺̠̯̖͖̥͉̗̰̹͓̼̦̩̹̹̬̭̼̺̜͓̺̹̖̥͕̜̫̺̬̖̱̣̳̯̭͓̰̜͎̯̫̬̘̑̈́͂̈́̆̑͊̄́̉̎̈̍̃͊̊̊̿̏́̂̎̈́̀̒̌̋͋̅̃͌̓̌̓͗̈́̀͌̀̾́̒͊͑͗̈́̐̀̈́͒̒͌͛̆̉͆̈̎̔͊̎̽̑̀̅̐́̋̊̿̂̒̋̀͐́̇̐̓̅̅̓̅̿̑̅͆͂̋̈́̽̓̅̐̈́͋́͌̑̂͋͒̌̓͑̅͛̈̈́̄͑̄̀̉̅̿̀̆̈͊͂́̈́͒̇̅̉̀́̈́̑̄͒̌̌̀̾̈́̀͒̑͑͆̆̒̽́̒͂̎͗̀͗͗̈̇̈͑̓̇̔͒̍̑̄̔̊̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̷̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̱̖̦̺̳̰̹̼̯͔̘̖̼͎͓͚̥͍̼̫͕̣͖̼̠̪̟̮̩̪̳͎̮̲͉̻͖̺͓̹͎̦͖̰̰̳̮̝͓̩̻͖͔͓̰͔̗̰͖̗̯̪͙̮̪̩̼̟̦̘̺͚̖͚͕͈̣̪̳͉͍̼̗̞̱̜̩̦̙̫͖̝̖̙͖̠͍̭̘͓̻̩̜̲̮̹̞͎̥̲̦͎̭̘̹̫͈͚͙̦͙̣͒̅́̾̉̊̎̅̓̃̃̀̈́̋̐̀̂̉͌̎̓͂̋̔͆̌̅̇̇́̋̾̄̌̐͆̂̈͒͊̀̇̑̎͌̾̓̓̆̋̅̽͂͐́̅͆̀͑̌͑͋̃͐͗͆̄͆̒̈́͑͑́͑̉̏́̈́͋̐͐̔͊̔̒̑̋̈͌̓̐̄̋́̍̎̆̍̍̔̊͆̐̈́͗̑̄̉̽̉̈́̓̃̔͐͊̿̌̍̓̇̐̍̂̓̍̈́̉͊́́͆͌̉̐̍̉͆̇̾̐̓̔̽̍͗͂̉͆̒̑͒͗͐̓͐̄̓̉͌̆̌̋̿͒̔̌͆̇̅͋̈͊̽͊̔͌̈̍̀͌̈͌̈́͐̆̂̈̀̈̈́̈͊͊͂̇̍͗̎̂͋͑͐̑̍͋̇̉̈͐̿̒̏̅̔̎̊͆͒̀͋̀̽́̅͌͌̓͗͂͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̢̡̛̥̹͍̬͉̗̥̱͙̝̜̤̺̭̹̣̱̰̘͍͓̥̦̩͚̩̱͔͉̭̘̗̤͙̻̜̬̜̺̫̠̗̙̥̑̊̊̈́͂̌̏̈́̃̆̂̅̉͛̀͂̑͛͆̊̄́́́̍̿̊̌̀̆̆͗̽̈́͋̈́̋̎͐̾̈́̾̀͒͒͑̃̾́̅̔̉̈́̋̿͛̇̈́̌̍̒͊̾̎͊̔̃̆͑́̾̏̒͗́̉̎͑̐̀̆͂͊̔̆̀̂͂̉̊̅͋͌̅̒̈͂̈́͐̃̋̓̈̋̓͒͑̅͒̈́̂͗̍́͒͐̓̇͋̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ.̵̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͇͔͍͕͙̤̫͖̰̼̹̘̪̜͙͇͖̘̯͙̺͍̦̻̟̯͖̬̲̙̯͔̼̫̙̘̣̩̭̗̘̪͔̫̫͓̭̦̤̯͎̮͓̬̰͊̇̉̋̈́͑̔̅͗̔͂͑̓̄̓́̊̋̓̄͂̔͊̊̊͊͂͋̏̈͛͛̔̊̌͑͌̑̍̏͆́̿͑̏͛̉́͗̈̽̊͆͒̏̐̈̾̀͆̓̒̍͆́̓̔̆̄͐͆͗̍͐̈̿̉͌̒́̏̈́̎͐̓͐͊̃̅̈́̽͊̍̋͗̏̑̊̆̓̓̾̌̌̊̍͛̒̋̄̈́̄̊̆͋͛̅́̒̆̀̋̄̈́̀̇̆͊̎̀̌̅͊̓̌̑̆̑͗͊̈́͑̊̐̏͐̀͋͗̐̄̏̌͐͂́͊̆̄̅̃̋̊̈́͋̋̾̄̈̂̓̈́͊̏͂̅̾̅͋̊̉̿͐̿̓̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ.̸̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̛͇̜̰̯̳̭̺̖̱̞̝͈̯̼̱͖̞̭̱͈̮͇͙̻͎̳̝̫̰̳͕̰̯̩͕͚̣̮̠̲͓̠̟̪͇̞͖̲̤͍̩̯̼͙͍̮̯͕̗̝̙̤̙͔̰̩̭̼͙̱̤͚͚̺͉̗̙̺͈̟̜͔̙̺̳̥͕̹͖̪͕̲̩̝̱͇͎̟͎͇͈̜̫̜̫̯̯̳̼̩̦̬͕̰̦̼͈̥͖̫̤͕̳̖̖̻̣͔̦̼̞̝͍̤̼͉̘̘̙͇̮̭̠̱̤̖̺͎̀̓͗͆̈́̃͐͑̐̇̓̐̑̽̔͗̀̀̐̾͑͂̿͌̀̊͛̐̆́̃̈́̿͑̃̌͌̆̿͊̿̈́̀̇͗͆͂͗͑̀͐̍̐̌̐͂͊̊̊̓̉̅̑̊̉̍̑̀͛́̋̓̆͊̈̒̌̂̈́̉̈́͑̅̇͑͆͋̈́͂͗̔̈́̔̀̾̾́̐͛͌͗̔̀͑̿̏͂͂̓̓̎̏̈́̄̊̔̀͗̇̒̀͛̃̃͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̛͎̣͉͚̭͔̫͚̞̯̻͙̥̝̜͎̹̤͚͎̪̘͚̩̟̲̫̠̲͕̘̹̩̼̭͕̮̬̯͎͎̱̠̝̖̬̝͇̜̳͉̰̟͇͍̬̘̤̲̗̭̮̭͇̲͍̪̫͍̹̟̙̝͇̘͇̲̣͕͉̗̱͓̗̜̫̪̞̟͍̼̙̼̹̹̦͖͈͕̻̜̙͇͎̜̝̠̬̣̱̞͔̥̻͈̜̺͉̫̪̦̪̬̜̳͖̬̦͔̱̭̬̦̥̬̭̰̺͇̼̮̪̼̠̱͕͈͔͈͕̳͓̼͖̭̝̠̤̣̘̮̞̦̗̦̩̖̺̟̗͍͓̹̞̼̥̱͉̖͎̞̹̩̼͍͚̻̦͎̠̱̖̳̙̯̭͍̰̰̮͇̗͖͉͈̤̳̩̘̜̭͍̩̠͕̹̲̩͕͎͓͇̠̗̥͉̰̟͚͔̥͚̰͉̩̮̘͓͈̜͈̹̥͈̣̼͎̠̳̲͍͙̤̮̓͗̂̓̀̑͂̒̽͊͋̉̈̽͛̌͑̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅ


End file.
